


Deep in you

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Don't worry Cas is using his grace to make it possible, Double Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Prolapse, Prolapse Fucking, Prolapse licking, Rosebud - Freeform, Yes you read it right, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Dean and Cas have a new goal. And they want it so bad, it doesn't matter if they have to use a bit angel mojo to do it.xxxxxNot your cup of tea, don't read it. Turn around now or join me for another dirty ride. xD





	Deep in you

It was incredible. The first fist was awesome, he welcomed the stretch. He was used to it, getting fisted by Cas, sometimes every day if they had the luxury to stay in the bunker for a few days.

Dean was loose and sloppy after those sessions, and he loved that Cas just bent him over in the bunker, preferably when Sam was out in somewhere and fucked him without prep or lube. He didn’t need them on those days.

Fuck, he was a fucked out hole and he loved it.

Now, they had a bigger goal. And for that, they wanted, no, needed both of Cas’ fist in his hole. First, he thought that it was impossible. But after some curious searching on some kinky porn sites… He wanted it.

Cas agreed, and both of them knew that they can’t do any permanent damage. Well, not with an angel at hand.

Cas’s right fist was deep in his wet hole and started to work his fingers in too. God, that stretch was maddening. He wasn’t sure that he could do it. But he remembered the first times they tried big dildos and tried to work him up to a fist. It was a slow process, just like this one.

He came the first time when Cas has a fist and four fingers in his ass. He started to move them together, in and out, then one in, one out. The sensation was too much and he came untouched. God, it was ecstatic.

Cas took advantage of his loosened state and when he realized what’s happening, his boyfriend's hands were in his ass. He wasn’t even able to clench around them, they were too big, they stretched his muscles too much and forced them to be open wider than they meant to be. 

Good, that was their first goal.

He groaned deep in his chest and made an experimenting roll with his hips.

″Careful, Dean. You are stretched out too wide, it must be uncomfortable.″

″Doesn’t matter,″ he muttered in a low voice. ″It still feels good. Go ahead now, wreck my ass, Cas, let’s see what you can do to me.″

And Cas obeyed. He moved his fist, one in, one out, then in sync, and slowly he set up a pace.

Yepp, whenever he pulled them out, Dean felt his poor muscles give in, and they were not able to close up again, not even when Cas watched him mesmerized for nearly a minute.

Then he really started to work on Dean.

Dean was panting harshly, grabbed the sheets tight and he knew that he’ll come again soon.

″Look, Dean, you did it.″

He looked down where Cas’ hands were in him and his cock jumped at the site. He was obscenely open on Cas’ fists.

The angel pulled out, and with his hands leaving his body, his colon followed suit. Holy shit, they did it. He got a massive, 2 inch long prolapse. His ass was out of his body. It was pink, and tender at the open air of the room. Cas bowed down and licked at the pink flesh. Dean shuddered from head to toe and groaned at the site.

Cas held his prolapse carefully in his hands, didn’t let it to retrieve in his body and licked it from base to top. He pushed one of his fists in it and coaxed more of his ass to prolapse into his hands.

When the angel sucked on its surface, over and over, he came again.

When he came to, both fists were in him again, working them deeper and deeper and Dean felt the unmistakable tingle sensation in his belly that told him that Cas is using his grace on him.

He barely saw Cas’ elbows, and that meant that he was right. The angel is going to shove both his arms right inside of him.

″Holy shit, Cas, are you sure?″

Castiel groaned as an answer and pushed another 2 inches in him. He barely felt them, he was literally in his boyfriend’s hands now.

He saw the hands in his belly, they made a big bulge and just kept going and going, right until Cas’s shoulders were touching his thighs.

Okay, he saw some incredible videos, he knew that some men were able to take an arm that deep but for that, they surely practiced a lot, years he assumed. He? They barely started, but with abusing some angelic grace, they did it sooner than it was possible.

″Well, who know that your deepest desire was to be as deep in me that my body would never be able to take,″ he teased the angel and took a chance, clenched around those arms. Fuck, they really did it.

There was no pain, no impossible stretch, well, just the two fist in his ass that he got used to it at the beginning. He just felt full and watched Cas rock hard cock hanging between his legs.

″Well, it’s a shame that you don’t have a third arm and I can’t reach your dick either to jerk off your pretty cock.″

At that, Cas pulled his arms out slowly, watched mesmerized Dean’s now 4 inch long prolapse, grabbed it and shoved his dick inside of it.

Holy shit, the angel was fucking him outside of his body. Okay, it was his body but not _in his body _.__

__He was very sensitive and if he wouldn’t have come two times already, he would now._ _

__He was a mess and Cas made a bigger mess out of him._ _

__The warm come flooding his prolapse was ecstatic. They definitely have to do this again._ _

__But now… Time to try their new plug, as they discussed it before._ _

__It was cherry red, 5 inches wide with a fuckhole in the middle._ _

__Well, he can’t wait for Cas to fuck him while the plug is resting in his wrecked, loose hole._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. I'm a non english writer, so every help is appreciated to help me improve and write better. xoxo


End file.
